


那你还手啊！

by NekoSuuu



Category: Flash Point (2007), 殺破狼 | SPL | Kill Zone (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoSuuu/pseuds/NekoSuuu
Summary: 马军后悔了，他现在脑子里唯一的想法就是对着华生那张吊儿郎当的俊脸来一巴掌。
Relationships: 华生/马军
Kudos: 2





	那你还手啊！

**Author's Note:**

> 时间大概介于《导火线》和《杀破狼》之间？  
> 一点点肉渣渣，情人节自产自销旧文，我要饿死了orz......

马军后悔了，他现在脑子里唯一的想法就是对着华生那张吊儿郎当的俊脸来一巴掌。

“马Sir今天……真是特别。”  
铁血真汉子是不在乎别人的眼光的，但从他进门起，那一道道惊讶又意味深长的眼光如同魔法射线一样穿透他的甲胄，击中心脏，马军有些绷不住了。  
“对哦……今天是情人节~“  
同组的警员路过马军身边，略带调侃地拍了拍他的肩膀，眼神扫过他敞开的胸膛和裸露的脖颈，马军感受到对方动作一滞。  
“很完美噢！“

马军站在洗手间的镜子前，重新打量自己。  
对比以往T恤牛仔裤皮外套运动鞋和完全不用打理的短发，马军今天的打扮在警局值得百分之两百的回头率——修身的黑衬衫下摆扎进黑色长裤，白色腰带凸显细窄腰身，还有骚气的黑皮衣和发胶打理过的黑发，最惹眼的应该是那敞开的胸口以及紧贴锁骨曲线的银色项链，隐隐能够窥见隆起的胸肌。  
这身打扮让马军成为今日警局最靓的仔，收起胸口的证件，下一秒就可以出现在香港任何一个酒吧里。  
马军看着敞开的衣领下一颗若隐若现的新鲜小草莓，内心默默对着华生比了个国际通用手势。  
他伸手去扣那几颗出门前华生死活不让他扣的扣子。草莓种在好地方，领口怎么也扣不上。马军有些绝望地看着镜子里的自己，黑衬衫被饱满的胸肌绷得紧紧的，勾勒出他完美的胸型，肚脐以上的扣子彷佛下一刻就会被崩开弹出去。  
他认命地解开扣子。  
去你妈的华生，你赢了。

“喂，让我这么穿，你就一点不担心啊？”马军钻进车门，系好安全带。  
“谁敢打你主意啊，‘辣手差人’马警官，不如担心我这张俊脸会不会有人觊觎啊，”华生侧头笑着看他，眼睛盯着他裸露的胸口，“你看你这结实的胸肌。”  
华生说着就上了手，撩开领子就伸了进去。  
“不要脸。”马军一把拍开他的手，笑出一口白得晃眼的牙齿。  
“就当情人节礼物啦，”华生扭动车钥匙，盯着车窗外的路况，“卧底这么多年很辛苦的。”  
“托你的福，今天成全警局的焦点了。”  
“诶，不用感谢我，你不穿这一身也是警局焦点，被请喝茶还少吗。”  
马军想了想，好像确实是这么一回事儿。  
“警察抓贼嘛，有什么问题？”  
又来，华生笑着摇了摇头。  
“去喝酒啦。”  
马军酒量自然是不比卧底多年的华生，华生微醺的时候他就开始有些迷糊了。  
“去年情人节和生日我都是一个人过的。”华生的语气似乎还有些委屈。  
“嗯……”  
马军没应他，只是转过头，用醉酒后依然清亮的眼睛看他，双颊染上些绯红。  
“我生日的时候，给每个人都打了电话，没一个人祝福我。最后我吃了碗生日泡面，自己给自己唱了首生日歌，”华生又灌了一口酒，“出来混的真不好过。”  
“你是警察，是我的拍档，什么出来混的。”马军被酒精麻痹的舌头讲起话来有些含糊。  
“知道你还下手那么重？飞身十字固啊，就往我身上招呼。”  
“是你先往我脸上泼酒的嘛，我不动手，你想所有人知道你是卧底啊？”马军双手撑在沙发上，动了动身子，找了个舒服的姿势，“你也还手了啊。”  
“你打我一巴掌，我当然要还手了，不然怎么混啊。”  
“什么出来混，你是警察啊，还出来混~”马军语气带着些调皮的戏谑，翻了个白眼儿。  
华生比他清醒许多，及时岔开了这个即将成为死循环的话题。  
“你说怎么办吧，医生说我这只手可能要留下后遗症哦。”  
“你有那个本事就还手啊。”马军偏过脑袋，“啪”的一声脆响，一手拍在华生大腿上，眉眼弯弯。  
“嘶——”华生皱眉，撇了撇嘴，放下酒瓶，站起身来，“你说的啊。“  
“不是吧，你来真的？”马军笑意更深，也跟着慢慢从沙发上站起来。

还没等马军的屁股完全离开柔软的沙发，华生就扑过来将他按了回去。  
“唔！……”  
华生捧着马军的脸吻了下去，灵活的舌头撬开马军牙关，在口腔里肆虐，交换烈酒的气息。  
马军双手扯着华生的衣襟，激烈的吻让他本就不太清醒的大脑更加迷糊，像溺水者一样在唇齿空隙间竭力汲取空气。  
华生放过马军的嘴唇，两人都已气喘吁吁，倒在沙发上。  
“你肺活量怎么这么大啊？”马军蹙着眉，水光粼粼的眼睛瞅着还有些委屈。  
“是你不会接吻啊，这么久还不会，练少了吧。”  
“那你怎么那么会啊？”  
“我比你聪明咯。”华生两手撑在马军脑袋两边，认真地盯着他疑惑的双眼，笑了笑。  
马军双臂搭在华生后颈上，猛地用力拉近，华生一个重心不稳倒在马军身上，唇齿嗑在一起，两人都疼得泄出一声闷哼，淡淡的血腥气息在两人口腔里弥漫。  
马军毫无章法地啃咬着，似有些泄愤的意味在里头。华生被他吻得有些难受，但又觉得隔靴搔痒，竟被这个粗暴而毫无技法的吻点燃欲火，嘴上引导着马军的舌头交缠在一起，双手将马军的黑衬衫下摆扯出来，往胸口推去。  
黑衬衫尽数被推到马军胸口，只扣了三颗的扣子惨失两员大将，如今只有一颗还坚守在战场，紧紧勒住马军的胸肌。弹性十足的胸肌被紧绷的布料挤压着，显得更加饱满。华生炙热的手掌从马军敏感的腰际一路摸索，抚摸揉捏那两团比男人更柔软、比女人更弹性的软肉。  
马军被他撩拨得有些受不住，浑身肌肉紧绷着。二月香港的夜间还是有些发凉，夜风从没关严实的窗户缝隙间吹进来，轻扫在马军裸露的皮肤上。马军感受到些凉意，下意识地挺身靠近身上温暖的人体。华生右手乘机环住马军腰肢，左手分开马军大腿，全身挤进他双腿间。  
华生结束了这个绵长的吻，看着身下人眼角泛红，细细喘息，自己也有些气息不稳。

“会了吗？”

……

马军醒来时太阳穴突突地跳。清晨的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙铺在被褥上，洒在马军纤长的睫毛上，身后人温暖的胸膛紧贴着自己的后背，双臂将他箍在怀里，温热的鼻息洒在他耳后，有些痒。  
马军笑了笑，小心翼翼地起身。或许是许久没有这样激烈地做过，下身传来地酸胀感让他微微蹙眉，他抄起枕头就砸向还在睡梦中的人。  
“起床。”  
“周末呢！”华生抱住砸过来的枕头，整张脸埋在枕头里，声音闷闷的，“一大早就发脾气。”  
“喂，起来啊，赔我衣服，”马军爬上床，去扯华生抱着的枕头，“除了外套你就只留了条内裤给我。”  
华生不情不愿地睁开眼，就看到一丝不挂的马军半跪在他面前，黑发软趴趴地搭着，只有银色的项链还挂在脖子上，吊坠随着马军的动作细细晃动着，在阳光下闪着可爱的金属光泽。  
华生扒着马军后颈一把把他拽下来。  
“没事，我再给你买一套，”华生嘟囔着，下巴抵在马军头顶，“绝对比酒吧的脱衣舞男还好看。”  
华生感到腹部受到有力的一击，下一秒自己就躺在了地板上。  
“嘶——有毛病你下手这么重！”  
“你昨晚也没留情啊。”  
“你让我还手啊！”  
马军面上一红，从床上坐起来，套上牛仔裤和T恤。  
“你还是穿那身好看，我中意。”  
“去你的！”  
说着，床上另外一个枕头也跟着飞向了华生的帅气的脸庞。

END.


End file.
